legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cloe Carter
Cloe Carter (also known as Cloe Bearinger) is the adopted daughter of Alex William and Jessica Conrad, the birth daughter of Calvin and Catherine Carter, and wife of Daniel Bearinger. History Cloe Carter was the daughter of Calvin and Catherine Carter. When she was born, Catherine discovered that Cloe was a psychic. Due to Catherine's obession with the human mind, she planned on studing her daughter's mind. But Calvin, wanting to protect her daughter, had Cloe sent to an orphanage, with the help of veteran Power Ranger Tommy Oliver, in order to keep her hidden. Years later, Cloe was adopted by Agents California and Nevada, and she has forever thought of them as her parents. Short time after being adopted, Cloe met Agent Michigan and his family. Cloe would become very close to the family due to them baby sitting her while her mom and dad are away. Cloe and Daniel would become close friends, and eventually love interests. They would eventually marry. With Daniel becoming the Republic's Head of State (Sentinel), Cloe became the Order of the Just's Director of Operations with her Assistant Director being Hashima, who would later be expelled and replaced by Sergeant Kamarov of the FSB. Personality She is a kind and caring 5 year old who hates bullies. She deeply loves her adopted parents and hopes to be just like them. In her teens she become a little bit like them both. She loves to have fun just like her mom but is super loyal to her friends and wants to do everything she can to protect them. Just like her dad. She has an interest in aliens like her dad and also adopted some of her mother's taste in clothes but does not care about showing off like she did. Cloe sometimes put her work over her own peronsal issues and emotions which often worries her friends. Cloe's reason for this is because she believes stopping the bad guys is more important. This trat could be considered kinda like her mother's obsession. She playfully like to mention how her friend, Daniel, is royality. Bowing before him, offering to escort him, and Daniel often goes along with it. Cloe does get excited easily about certain things. For example, Cloe is also a Power Rangers fan girl. Sometimes spazing out whenever she sees a Power Ranger. Though after becoming a Power Rangers herself, Cloe became more controlled when meeting other rangers. Despite often using them, Cloe has a fear of her psychic powers. She fears she could become just like her mother with them, which is why she doesn't train to use them very often Appearance Main thing about Cloe's appearance is that she has brown hair and green eyes As 5 years old As a 5 year old, Cloe's brown hair is short and wears a red shirt and pink skirt. As a teenager As a teenage Cloe's hair had grown long and is done up in a pony tail. She wears a white shirt that leaves her midriff exposed, blue jeans with a belt, a yellow badge on her chest given her by her father, and a necklace. Halloween Costume Swim Wear Shadow Gladiator Outfit As an adult Powers and Abilities From the day she was born, Cloe was gifted with a powerful mind that could allow her to use psychic powers. But unlike her mother Catherine, Cloe's psychic potential far outclasses hers, allowing Cloe to use many powerful abilites without the use of an amplifer. Inner Peace Inner Peace is the name of a form Cloe has taken that makes raises her psychic power to insanely high levels. She first showed off this form when she saw her friends being attacked Catherine. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Cloe returns in Season 14 as a teenage and serves as one of the main characters. Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Cloe is the Commander of the Order of the Just operations. After learning of Dark Gennai's return, she has Lambert contact the DigiDestined, in which Lambert already did so. Netspace Cloe informs the heroes that Kurata emerged from a warp and sends the Knights and Beast Morphers Rangers to investigate. She is later heard giving a briefing to the heroes on their way to Bolivia to retrieve one of the Dazzling's pendants that were left behind. Cloe is showing signs that she still isn't over her previous confrontation with Adagio Dazzle. Infinity Relationships David Johnson Daniel Bearinger Alex William Jessica Conrad Marion Samson Jack Mason Sarah Thompson Hayley Foster Jane Jones Catherine Carter Calvin Carter Seris Lorthare Garrick Vons Irving Lambert Daigo Nishijima John "Soap" MacTavish Alex Mason Tommy Oliver Wes Colins Commander Shaw Devon Daniels Ravi Shaw Zoey Reeves Nate Silva Steel Director Hashima Hashima serves as the Order of the Just's Assistant Director of Operations, Cloe's second-in-command. The two, however, don't see eye to eye on how operations are carried out and Hashima has threatened to abort numerous operations on her, Lambert, and Tommy. Kamarov Allies and Enemies Allies: David Johnson, Daniel Bearinger (Husband), Agent California, Agent Nevada, Marion Samson, Jack Mason, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Redbot, Mick Kanic, Holly, Nora Salter, Sci-Twi, Jane Jones, Calvin Carter (birth father), Juniper Montage, Dane Romero, Princess Viera, Catherine Carter (birth mother), Seris Lorthare, Garrick Vons, Irving Lambert, Nate Silva, Steel, Commander Shaw, Devon Daniels, Ravi Shaw, Zoey Reeves, Grid Battleforce, John Haniln, Nene Amano, General Burke, Kamarov Enemies: Illusive Man, Cerberus, Galvanax, Dick Jones, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Lothor, Dark Gennai, Alphamon, Evox, The Storm King, Azula, El Sueno, Akihiro Kurata, Roman Barkov, Richard, Vargoyle, Frank Mercer, Dr. Robotnik, Jack Spicer, Quotes "(Bows) Your majesty." - Cloe greeting her childhood friend, Daniel Bearinger "My mom's made it a point to never play the damsel in distress. So if she finds out I was taken hostage by some damn thug.... Oh god, she'll kick my ass for sure." - Cloe talking about her adoptive mom "Years ago, our parents defended the Order and many other innocent people from so many different monsters and villains. Now its time to do our part." - Cloe ready to do her part in protecting the Multi-Universe (Puts her arm around Marion) "Everyone, this is Marion Samson. She's a friend of mine who's been working on this ship for the pass year. Meet the team, Marion." Cloe introducing Marion to her friends (Grabs Daniel and starts shaking him to and fro excited) "Danny look! Those are Power Rangers! POWER RANGERS!!" - Fangirling over seeing Power Rangers for the first time. "I don't care if I was adopted. They are my mom and dad and I love them both. You? You say your my father. But what makes you so sure? I was put in that orphanage when I was baby. How can you tell I'm your child if I was a baby?" - Cloe to her father Calvin "Leave. Them. ALONE!" - Cloe to her mother Catherine "I don't care what I'm truly capable of. I'm using these powers so I can stop you from trying to hurt the people I love." "No. Just a coincidence. The reason I chose green to be my color... was because of my mom and dad." - Cloe on why she choose green for her E-10 morpher "Hey! Leave my Boyfriend alone!" Cloe responding to Seris when he meets Daniel "Great... This is the 2nd time I got captured and forced to fight in some death arena..." - Cloe talking about The Pit "What.... Is..... That?!" - Cloe upon seeing the The Beast "Seris! I want you to know: I think you are a stupid asshole! But regardless of what you may think of me or my friends, or what I think of you, I'm NOT gonna let you die like this! That is not what my parents taught me! Weather you like me or not, we are allies! And as long as your my ally, I WILL PROTECT YOU!" - Cloe defending Seris from The Beast "SUFFER ME NOW!!!" - One of the things Cloe yells as she rips information from someone's mind. Gallery FR Cloe 5 Years.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Kid Heroes Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Daughter of Villain Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Brunettes Category:Cute Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Psychics Category:Members of the Frontier Protection Force Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Enemies of Cerberus Category:Enemies of Dick Jones Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Multi-Universal United Republic Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Enemies of the Thalmor